


Spurensuche

by mllesatine



Category: Ende der Schonzeit (movie)
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: Es ist was es istsagt die Liebe
Relationships: Emma/Albert, Fritz/Albert





	Spurensuche

Das Schlimme war ja, dass er sie beide geliebt hatte. Vielleicht nicht in dem Sinne, wie er geliebt wurde und nicht im selben Maße, aber geliebt hatte er sie schon. 

Dafür schämte er sich am meisten.

+

Als Fritz ihn im Wald aufgegabelt hatte, hatte er keine Angst verspürt. Die war in diesem Moment komplett von ihm abgefallen. Endlich war es vorbei. Das Verstecken, das Weglaufen hatte ein Ende. Das war eine so große Erleichterung, dass er gar nicht richtig begriffen hatte, dass Fritz ihn bei sich verstecken wollte. Vielleicht hatte Fritz das auch nicht verstanden. 

Seine Frau hatte sich dagegen gesträubt. Nicht mal seinen Anblick konnte sie lange ertragen. Sie wollte ihn nicht bei sich haben und er hatte ihren Namen erst nach drei Tagen gehört. Fritz hatte nur von „meiner Frau“ geredet und Emma hatte ihm nie die Hand gereicht. 

Also blieb ihm nur das Beobachten. Ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre Haltung und ihr Gang, die konnte er auch jetzt noch vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Fritz dagegen war schwerer in Erinnerung zu rufen. Nur die Stimme, an die konnte sich Albert genau erinnern. 

Die ersten Wochen waren es Anweisungen. „Miste den Stall aus, fütter die Schweine, grab' den alten Baumstamm aus.“ Dann einige wenige Gespräche, die sie am Abend in der Scheune wechselten. Das musste um die Zeit gewesen sein, als alle drei Bewohner des Hofes ständig Mittel und Wege suchten, um nicht im gleichen Raum zu sein. Emma im Garten, Fritz auf dem Feld, Albert in der Scheune. Und wenn sich das Beisammensein nicht vermeiden ließ, wie beim Abendbrot, dann sprach man kaum.

Albert ahnte aber, dass Fritz ihm etwas sagen wollte und als er im Hochstand den Vorschlag machte, Emma einen Stammhalter zu machen, da begriff er plötzlich, warum er noch auf dem Hof war. Wofür man ihn brauchte. 

+

Es hatte sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Er hatte es nicht gewollt und Emma hatte beim ersten Mal dagelegen und an ihm vorbei an die Wand gestarrt. Albert hatte sich daraufhin besser gefühlt. So teilten sie wenigstens ihr Leid. Aber auch das verflog als er Fritz' steinernes Gesicht sah, als er die Tür der Schlafstube aufmachte. 

Er wusste schon, dass Fritz es nur aushielt, weil er trank, um zu vergessen, was da unter seinem Dach geschah. Und Emma ertrug es, indem sie langsam aus ihrer Starre auftaute und sich ihm schließlich hingab. 

Sie war schön. Die rotblonden, wallenden Haare, der große bewegliche Mund, die schönen Augen. Er war gern mit ihr zusammen, aber als er am nächsten Morgen mit Fritz auf die Jagd ging, überfiel ihn eine Abscheu vor sich selbst. Er schlief mit der Frau eines anderen Mannes. Mit seinem Einverständnis zwar, aber selbst das schien zu bröckeln, wenn Fritz im gleichen Zimmer war, wenn sie es taten. 

Dann hatte Albert das Gefühl, jeden Moment eine Hand am Kragen zu spüren, die ihn wegzerrte. Das passierte aber nicht. Stattdessen trank Fritz. 

+

Das schlechte Gefühl kam wieder beim Rebhuhnschießen. Albert legte an und plötzlich fiel ein Vogel aus halb erhobenem Flug zurück auf den Boden. Er hatte ihn gar nicht treffen wollen. 

„Nicht schlecht für einen ersten Versuch,“ sagte Fritz und schickte ihn den Vogel holen. Im Rücken spürte Albert den Anschlag der Flinte, aber als er wieder neben Fritz auf dem weichen Waldboden hockte, bedeckte der mit der Hand die Augen und rang mit den Tränen. 

Albert legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und wurde abgeschüttelt. Fritz starrte ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick an und richtete die Flinte wieder auf Albert. 

Er bohrte ihm den Lauf in die Brust. „Wie ist es mit meiner Frau?“

„Was?“ Albert hatte die Hände hochgenommen, fühlte wie kleine Blätter an seinen schweißnassen Handflächen kleben geblieben waren.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wie ist es mit meiner Frau? Sag schon.“

„Du warst doch dabei.“

„Wenn ich nicht dabei bin, macht es dann mehr Spaß? Ich hab euch gesehen, weißt du? Auf der Kommode. Na, Emma auf der Kommode und du davor.“ 

Albert schwieg, aber er erinnerte sich nur zu gut dran. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bis zum Bett geschafft, als die Zeit wieder kam. Sie hatte ihn an sich gezogen, ihr Nachthemd hochgehoben und seine Hand auf ihren Schenkel gelegt. 

„Jetzt wirst du rot!“ sagte Fritz und warf die Flinte zur Seite. Er fuhr mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, rang nach Luft. 

„Fritz, ich hab doch... nur getan, was du wolltest.“

Fritz' hob die Schultern. „Einen Stammhalter wollte ich. Hab nur nicht dran gedacht, wie man's macht. Dachte, ich könnte es mit ansehen wie beim Decken. Das stört mich nicht.“ Er schwieg kurz und lachte dann, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht. 

„Wir sollten zurück, wird schon hell.“

Von da an ließ Fritz ihn nicht mehr allein, wenn er nicht bei Emma war. Sie arbeiteten gemeinsam im Stall und Albert spürte seinen Blick andauernd. Die Boshaftigkeit war nach ihrem Gespräch im Wald fort, aber etwas anderes hatte an der verlassenen Stelle Platz genommen und davor fürchtete sich Albert fast noch mehr. 

+

„Du und Fritz, ihr habt es schon oft versucht?“ fragt er Emma. Er lag auf ihr, war in sie eingedrungen und hatte den Moment abgewartet, wo Emma ihn ansehen musste. 

„Fritz hat nicht, hat mich nicht...“ versuchte sie zu sagen. Die Wörter presste sie aus der Kehle hervor, zu bemüht, keine Laute zu machen.

„Kann er nicht oder will er nicht?“ 

Sie zog ihn an den Locken herab, küsste ihn, spreizte die Beine um ihn zu umschlingen und tiefer in sich zu drücken. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat nie, nie...“

+

In den fünf Monaten auf dem Hof hatte Fritz ihn nur einmal auf dem Scheunenboden besucht. Albert erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den genauen Tag. Nach der Hochzeit, die beide in den Sonntagskleidern besucht hatten? Oder war es nach einem Stammtisch gewesen? Fritz war stirnhagelvoll. Hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Leiter hochzusteigen, aber schaffte es dann mit der Sturrheit eines Betrunkenen. Er klammerte sich am Dachbalken fest, blickte auf Albert, der unter der Decke lag, hinab. 

Was als nächstes kam, bedurfte auch keiner Worte. Fritz zerrte ihm die Decke vom Leib, lange ihm zwischen die Beine und versuchte mit der anderen Hand, seinen eigenen Hosenknopf zu öffnen. Albert setzte sich auf und half ihm schließlich dabei, sich die Hose auszuziehen. Am Ende hatte Fritz ihn nicht mal nackt gesehen oder bis auf das erste Grabschen angerührt. Seine Hand hatte zwar wehgetan, weil der Alkohol Fritz nicht besonders empfänglich machte, aber das war es auch schon. Er war trotzdem froh gewesen, dass es nur einmal passiert war. 

Nur, dass er jetzt Emmas Küsse nur noch schlecht ertragen konnte, hatte ihn überrascht. Albert war einfach schon zu lange auf dem Hof, die Gefahr war zu groß und es war einfach an der Zeit zu gehen. Er hatte es auch fast geschafft.

+

Der Junge hatte es wissen wollen. Und als Albert damit begann, von seiner Rückkehr zu erzählen, da legte er die Geschichte so an, dass es in die Geschichte des Jungen passte. Er hatte vor Freude und Erleichterung geweint, als er hörte, dass es ein Mann aus dem Dorf war, der ihn verraten hatte. An dessen Gesicht konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er hatte ihn ja auch nur einmal gesehen. 

Die eine Nacht auf dem Hof hatte er im Bett von Emma und Fritz verbracht. Sie hatten erst alle nebeneinander gelegen und dann, im Laufe der Nacht, hatte Fritz seine Schulter mit der seinen berührt und Emma hatte ein Bein auf seins gelegt. Er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und war nach kurzem Zögern in sie eingedrungen. Nur geküsst hatte er sie nicht. Fritz hatte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken gelegt, aber nichts gesagt. 

Am Morgen hatte er Emma nicht gesehen und Fritz kauerte auf der Treppe und wartete bis er fast außer Sichtweite war, bevor er mit der Flinte in die Luft schoss. Das hatte Albert nicht mal zum Zucken gebracht. 

Er hatte sich das Kind manchmal vorgestellt. Was es tat auf dem Hof. Ob es schon laufen konnte. Oder friedlich in der Wiege schlief. 

Er hatte sich geschworen, das Kind zu sehen. Die Küche war angeschwollen vor Trauer, als Fritz ihm erzählte, dass Emma das Kind verloren hatte, während Emma schweigend daneben saß. 

Wozu hatte das alles dann gedient, wenn nicht mal ein Kind dabei entstanden war? Vielleicht hatte er es deshalb noch mal getan. 

Dankbarkeit war es jedenfalls nicht. 

+

Der Junge las den Brief vor und selbst als er von Emmas Verrat wusste, verschwand die Liebe nicht. Die hatte ja auch Auschwitz überstanden. 

Der Junge warf das Geschirr um. Er hatte sich natürlich eine ganz andere Liebesgeschichte vorgestellt. Eine, in der alle die Guten waren. Eine, in der Liebe nicht schrecklich war. 

Auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle raus aus dem Kibbuz, saß sein Sohn neben ihm. Nicht mehr der Junge, den er nicht hatte kennen lernen wollen und auch nicht das Kind, das Auschwitz nicht überlebt hatte, sondern sein Sohn. 

+

Am Dachbalken würden die neuen Besitzer nichts vom ehemaligen Bewohner der Scheune sehen können. Er hatte ja auch nur fünf Monate dort geschlafen und das Streicheln seiner Fingerkuppen, mal Emma, mal Fritz, mal einzelne Buchstaben, die hatten keine Zeit gehabt, um Spuren zu hinterlassen.


End file.
